Фондор
Планета Фондор прославилась на всю Галактику своими огромными орбитальными верфями, аналогичные которым по производительности имелись лишь на Куате и Кореллии. До Войны Клонов эти верфи принадлежали Техносоюзу, а во времена Галактической Империи Дарт Вейдер нашел их вполне подходящими для постройки первого Звездного Дредноута класса «Палач». Расположенный в регионе Колоний (сектор Тэпэнай), Фондор в силу его очень уж давней и плотной заселенности, а также – очень высокого уровня экономического развития и важности роли, играемой им в общегалактической экономической инфраструктуре многими причислялся даже к Мирам Ядра. Фондор уже многие тысячелетия был крайне высокоиндустриализированной планетой, значительную часть поверхности которой покрывали рудники, заводы, башенные охладители и космопорты местного значения, объединенные в огромные промышленные комплексы. Все это служило одной цели – беспрерывной работе орбитальных верфей Фондора. Вероятно, именно поэтому знаменитый «Экзекутор», равно как и некоторые из последующих Звездных Разрушителей этого класса строился именно здесь (а до этого на Фондоре уже давно было налажено серийное производство Звездных Разрушителей класса «Империал»). Чтобы обеспечить секретность строительству «Экзекутора», правительство Империи строго ограничило все невоенные космические перелеты в системе Фондора, вызвав немалое недовольство у руководителей фондорских судостроительных предприятий, но ничего поделать с этим они не могли, так как данные указания исходили от самого лорда Вейдера. Для обеспечения проекта ресурсами в необходимых количествах имперским флотом был проложен новый секретный гиперпространственный маршрут, связавший Фондор с Гэндилом, планетой в Среднем кольце; завеса строгой секретности над ним сохранялась и через десятилетия после завершения постройки «Экзекутора». Являясь одним из главных производителей Звездных Разрушителей для имперских вооруженных сил, во время Галактической Гражданской войны верфи Фондора довольно скоро привлекли к себе внимание Союза Восстания. Так, в 3 ЯБ один из недостроенных Звездных Дредноутов был уничтожен Бродячей эскадрильей, воспользовавшейся для этого похищенными имперскими истребителями. Уже вскоре после Эндорской битвы Фондор был захвачен Союзом Свободных Планет, превраившись в одну из главных его космоверфей. Из-за пиратской деятельности мятежного имперского адмирала Мордура, наущаемого Орриком, поставки сырья на Фондор были времнно прерваны, но вскоре положение было восстановлено Ханом Соло, уничтожившим Мордура. Впоследствии верфи Фондора продолжали снабжать Звездными разрушителями и другими крупными боевыми звездолетами уже Новую Республику. В 26 ПБЯ, во время вторжения Юужань-Вонгов, система Фондора также подверглась их нападению, но, благодаря боевому применению станции «Балансир», при помощи ее гравилуча удалось уничтожить большую часть флота Юужань-Вонгов, хотя при этом, вследствие неумелого обращения с упомянутым гравилучом серьезно пострадала и хэпэнская боевая эскадра, попавшая в зону его действия. Тем не менее, в ходе войны Юужань-Вонги все же захватили Фондор, и только в завершающий период конфликта планета была освобождена. В 40 ПБЯ, во время войны Кореллианской Конфедерации против Галактического Союза Фондор официально вышел из состава Союза и принял сторону Конфедерации. Появления *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' * *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' }} Категория:Планеты Колоний Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Конфедерацией Категория:Локации Фондора Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты сектора Тапани Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Сепаратистами Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Новой Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Галактическим Альянсом